


Finding Friends and Fights

by Danksuna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Mythra finds herself in Pewter City, where she encounters Zenobia, and even meets some new friends.
Kudos: 2





	Finding Friends and Fights

**Author's Note:**

> It just started with me listening to Pokemon Crystal's Ost. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> If liked it please check out my Ko-fi which I just set up.   
> https://ko-fi.com/danksuna

The sun hardly hangs over the horizon as Mythra finally escapes Viridian forest. Twigs and leaves stick out of her hair. Filaments of Weedles and Caterpies’ string shots follow Mythra as she hurries to Pewter City. A gang of mean looking Spearow linger in the trees around Mythra waiting for the sun to go down. She knows she doesn’t have much time. 

The path is hard to see but the lights of the city lead the way regardless. The city is falling asleep but the Pokemon Center never closes, and she hurries there. The lobby is desolate with a few older trainers gathering in a corner. 

Sometimes when trainers have nowhere else to go they will sleep on the floor of the Pokemon Centers. Mythra had prepared the necessary supplies for such an occurrence but she was not ready emotionally. The floor looked cold and this was the first time Mythra went out on her own. But this was an initiation for any trainer. Mythra found a spot against the wall, and sat down. 

Mythra takes out her Pokeball with Charmander inside. 

_ Should I say goodnight? _ Mythra thinks to herself. 

“Hey what are you doing,” Zenobia sits down next to Mythra. 

“WHAT?! Zenobia, what are you doing out here?”

“Same thing as you right,” Zenobia reaches into her bag and pulls out a protein bar. 

“Zenobia you're not a trainer,” Zenobia then jumps in. “I got a Pokemon, you gave me a Pokeball….” Mythra then covers Zenobia’s mouth.

“SHHHH SHHHH SHHHH”.

“Well we’re both here now, it’s just like the sleep overs we used to have, we can travel together,”. Zenobia scoots closer to Mythra. 

“Zenobia you're not a real trainer, your not ready for this, just go home!” Mythra voice pieces the Pokemon Center, everyone looks at them for just a moment. 

Under her breath Zenobia lets out, “Bitch”. 

Mythra gasps, “WHAT?! I’m just worried about you”.

“Some way of showing it,” Zenobia pushes Mythra aggressively. Mythra punches Zenobia back, and Zenobia hits back in return. 

“Ahhh!” Mythra snaps in a fit of anger and jumps on top of Zenobia, the two wrestle it out on the floor punching, scratching and biting each other. The older trainers all gather around as the two fight. The Nurse of the Pokemon Center walks over ready to break them up but then Zenobia ends the fight and stands up. 

Zenobia glares at Mythra and she quickly grabs her stuff and begins to walk out of the Pokemon Center. “Where are you going?!” Mythra calls out but Zenobia marches out unflinching into the darkness. 

Mythra without hesitation grabs her backpack and runs out after her.

* * *

“Zenobia!” Mythra calls out. She awaits a response, a sound, anything but her calls are only met with the eerie silence of the dead of night. Mythra runs back into Viridian Forest, it's even more pitch black. As Mythra backtracks through the forest she hears a buzzing slowly growing more loud and numerous. Anonymous Pokemon flyby her head cutting the air around her. 

Mythra reaches for her Pokeball, she hesitates. 

_ Is it too late? _

Doubt lingers over her. 

_ Whoosh! _

Something flies right at Mythra’s face, and she drops the Pokeball releasing Charmander. The light of its tail's flame reveals the source of the buzzing. Several Beedrill hover over head stingers poised to strike. Mythra screams, and the Charmander follows suit screaming and spewing flames all over the place. Some of the Beedrill fall to the ground scorched by the flames. The remaining Beedrill’s buzzing becomes agitated and angry. They fly towards Mythra but she quickly ducks down. She then grabs Charmander and makes a run for it. 

Mythra sprints forward ignoring the trail and pushing herself even deeper into the forest. Eventually she outruns the Beedrills and takes a seat by a tree. Exhausted she hugs Charmander soothing her aches with its warmth.

* * *

“Do you see them Pandy?” Mythra hears a voice. 

Mythra peeks around the tree to see two trainers. A man with a very deep v-neck shirt and a woman with big round thick glasses, they scan the forest floor with flashlights. 

“I don’t know how many times I told you but Oddish don’t live in Viridian Forest,” the woman says. 

“Ahh you're not being determined enough, during the new moons they come out no matter what,” the man keeps pushing forward. 

“Actually Oddish only comes out during the full moon,” Mythra reveals herself with a rebut. 

“Demons! Show yourself,” the man shines his light at Mythra. 

“It seems everyone comes out of the woodwork to prove me wrong,” the man grumbles and tries to move on. 

“Zeke, are you just going to ignore her,” the woman walks over to Mythra. 

“My name is Pandoria and this is Zeke, we were looking for Oddish but…” Zeke jumps in. 

“I am not leaving until I have found… friend,” Zeke clutches a Pokeball to his heart. 

“What are you doing out here this late?” Pandoria asks. 

“I was looking for my friend, you haven’t seen a girl with really big hair have you?” 

“I can’t say that we have and we’ve been out here for TWO HOURS NOW!” Pandoria says resentfully at Zeke. 

“Well if what you're saying is right then yeah, we might as well go home,” Zeke looks down disappointed. 

“WHAT is that!?” Mythra yells out noticing something crawling at Zeke’s feet. 

“Oh that,” Zeke turns around revealing a Paras clinging to Zeke’s shoe. 

“It's not Oddish,” He kicks it away but the Paras crawls right back to Zeke. Mythra bites her thumb smitten by the Pokemon’s cuteness. She hunches over and reaches a hand to Pokemon. It seems fearful at first but it then quickly crawls over to touch Mythra’s hand with it’s pincers. 

“Can I?” Mythra pulls out a Pokeball and looks towards Zeke. He shrugs and Mythra drops the Pokeball. The feeble Paras puts up no struggle and is caught by Mythra. 

“Are we done,” Zeke says bored. 

“Zeke they are having a moment,” 

“Didn’t you just want to leave yourself?” Zeke snaps back. 

Mythra turns towards Zeke and Pandoria her new Pokemon strapped to her belt. 

“Come on we know a shortcut back to town,” Pandoria and Zeke start to walk away, but Mythra hesitates the thought of Zenobia still weighing on her mind. She scans around one last time but ends up following the two trainers back to Pewter City.

* * *

Hiding behind a tree is Zenobia who watched it all. A bowling ball sized weight of emotions holds Zenobia back. She wants to call out to Mythra, make it better but she can’t. 


End file.
